Hidden Souls
by Airxia
Summary: Harry's had enough of being treated like a child. Sirius' death has put his life into perspective. He's realized that in order to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters he must become stronger and more powerful. Alliances are made,Romance and Danger. r/r


Hidden Souls

Pairing: HP/BZ SLASH!!! If you don't like...DON'T READ!!! Simple =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK does.

Summary: Harry has had enough of being treated like a child and Sirius' death puts his life into perspective. Harry realises that in order to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters he must train to be stronger and more powerful. Alliances are made, Romance in sight and of course what would Harry Potter be without danger. R/R plz.

Chapter 1

Feet pounding on the ground he ran steadily and rhythmically. His face was completely expressionless, his eyes the only source of his feelings. Harry was feeling overwhelmed, Sirius' death had been a wakeup call for him. All those years he'd been treating the war as a plaything. Having everything handed to him on a platter. But now he'd decided to change, decided to become the epitome of what a real hero was, a warrior for an upcoming battle.

As soon as he'd got back to the Dursley's for the summer, he had brought out all his books for all his subjects from all the previous 5 years. He'd been studying the books, becoming better acquainted with spells and potions. He'd barely corresponded with any of his friends. They had been annoying, acting as if they knew what he was feeling and that he needed to talk to them to get over his grief and to stop blaming himself. Yes he was grieving but he wasn't blaming himself. It wasn't his fault and anyone who got a vision of their family being held captive wouldn't wait patiently to think it through. They would act rash and that was because of their need for their family's safety. Sirius was gone, he wasn't over it but in time he would be.

Harry looked up as he neared Privet Drive, running the last few steps before he reached the front door. He sighed before he went in taking off his trainers in the process. Wouldn't want to make his Aunt mad at him now would he? Not sparing a glance to anyone he sped up the stairs and into his room. Everything was strewn all over the place. Parchment and books lay everywhere with empty bottles of ink and quills lying beside them.

Panting faintly from his run, Harry grabbed some boxers and went to have a shower. Feeling the water run down his shoulders soothing his aching muscles. He stepped out half an hour later feeling refreshed. He stood in front of the mirror and wiped it to clear the steam that had settled on it. He stared at his reflection and marvelled at how he had changed in the short time of a month. Gone was the scrawny build that he had once had and now stood a lithe and lightly muscled body. His height hadn't changed much and he had surrendered to the fact that he would forever stay at his height of 5ft 8. Still it was better than nothing. He stared into his eyes and noticed they had gone a darker more deadly green, not his normal emerald green eyes. His hair still it's unruly self but cut shorter at a hairdressers he had visited earlier in the summer.

He walked silently and stealthily to his room and wandered over to his wardrobe. New clothes hung on their hangers. They were courtesy of Tonks who thought he looked more like a 'street rat' than a world famous hero. He slipped into a black t-shirt that stuck to him like second skin and slightly baggy black jeans. Closing the wardrobe doors with a sigh, Harry turned to be met by the sight of Pig fluttering by the closed window. Harry rushed forward and opened it to let in the over excited owl. Grabbing Pig quickly Harry unattached the letter and opened it.

_Harry, _

_Harry mate we're picking you up on the 1__st__ of August. Mum said have everything packed and don't forget anything. See you soon mate._

_Ron _

Harry sighed as he finished reading the letter. He had to go to Sirius' old house. That would bring back bad memories. He looked at his calendar and noticed that the 1st of August would be in a week.

Right that's the first chapter

Review so I can get feedback whether you lot like it

Airry

x


End file.
